


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by micaelllla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, omgdon'tjudge me, thevideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelllla/pseuds/micaelllla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras saw the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

The room was silent.

Enjolras stared down at Grantaire, face red, unfaltering. Grantaire breathed deeply, then cleared his throat. He turned around and walked out of the cafe, leaving a heavy silence that blanketed the room in a suffocating embrace. Enjolras turned to his friends and said, "Well, go home. I'm done for tonight."

Everyone shuffled out of the cafe, keeping silent until they were outside, then erupting in worried gossip and phonecalls to Grantaire. Enjolras sat at his table, feeling guilt, but determined not to break.

Grantaire walked down the street, head down, hands shoved in his pockets. He had put his headphones in his ears and put his iPod on shuffle. Death Cab for Cutie's "I'll Follow You Into The Dark" had come on, and Grantaire laughed at the irony. He didn't make a move to change it. He unlocked his door and move to his guitar. He had heard the song, but had felt different lyrics. He picked up his instrument and started strumming.

* * *

Courfeyrac's name popped up on Enjolras's screen, showing that he had recieved a text. He opened it and saw that he had recieved a link in the message, under the words "watch it." He sighed and set his book down, then opened the link. It brought him to a youtube video, and Enjolras rolled his eyes, expecting a cat to start playing a keyboard or something of the sort. Instead, Grantaire's face appeared on the screen. The video started playing automatically, and Grantaire started strumming a guitar. Enjolras didn't know that he played the guitar. After a few seconds, Grantaire started singing, and Enjolras felt his breath leave his body. He listened closely to what he was singing, knowing that Courfeyrac wouldn't just send it to him at random.

_Love of mine, one day you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark. If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark_

_  
_The song was written for Grantaire, Enjolras thought.

_In revolutionary school, as vicious as Musain rule, I got my feelings bruised, by the leader in red, and I propped the bar, as he told me "R, you're good for nothing fool," and I heard every word that he said, so if heaven and hell devide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark_

_  
_Enjolras sat back and sighed as Grantaire's voice continued echoing from his phone. Enjolras was familiar with the original song - it was a favorite among his friends - and he knew that Grantaire had changed the lyrics.

The video had stopped, and the room was silent.

Enjolras threw his phone down on the couch seat beside him and tried to return to his book. He couldn't stop thinking about that song, those words, that Grantaire had posted.

"Damn it," Enjolras growled frustratedly, tossing the book aside and picking up his phone again.

He felt guilty.

He didn't like it.

 **I'm an ass** , he texted Courfeyrac.

 **Yes you are, but trust me you can fix this** , was sent in response.

Enjolras sighed, pulled on a jacket and shoes, and headed ou the door before he could fully realize what he was doing. His feet carried him down the sreet at a brisk pace, headed to the Cafe Musain. When he stepped in front of the Musain, he didn't stop. He walked only another block before stepping into the entrance of an old apartment building. He walked up a flight of stars to the second florr, then down the hallway. Enjolras stopped in fron tof the last door before he realized that he was at Grantaire's apartment. He knocked before he could change his mind and quickly took a step back.

"If you're not the pizza person or door-to-door Mormons, I'm punching you in the face," Eponine's voice sounded throught he door.

Before he could leave, however, the door swung open and a tired looking Eponine stared at him from behind sunglasses.

"Oh. You're definitely getting punched in the face," she said calmly.

Enjolras threw his hands up by instinct, knowing that she was completely serious.

"What do you want?" she asked instead, crossing her arms.

"I want to talk to Grantaire," Enjolras responded.

"I think you've said enough. We're getting drunk, and eating pizza, and your presence is very unwelcome," Eponine said before attempting to close the door.

Before she could move it much, though, Grantaire walked up asking, "Who is it?"

He stopped when he saw Enjolras and leaned against the doorframe.

"What does our fearless Apollo want?" he asked, slipping into a guarded demeanor.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for," Enjolras responded earnestly.

"Apollo apologize? Am I hearing correctly? Eponine, get the camera," Grantaire responded sarcastically.

"Grantaire, I'm being serious," Enjolras said stubbornly.

Grantaire paused and searched Enjolras's face. He sighed, then said, "Fine."

Eponine backed away saying, "Uh-uh. I'm not hearing that. You do that out here, and I'll be inside with Ryan Gosling and vodka. Don't scare away the pizza person." She walked back inside, pushed Grantaire out the door, and shut it behind him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. For everything I've said. You're frustrating; you frustrate me, and you get under my skin unlike anyone else. I can be cruel, and most of the time that gets directed at you, but I never truly mean the things that I say to you like that because I overreact because I'm only human," Enjorlas stopped, unable to find the words he wanted. "I'm only human, and you challenge me and show me when I'm wrong or lacking or just being naive and that's important. You're important, and I'm sorry, and I just-" he stopped and breathed, then turned around to leave.

"Why today? What makes this argument so special as to bring the great Enjolras to my door with an apology on his lips? I've left early before," Grantire asked, making Enjolras turn back.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," he said.

Grantaire took a breath.

"Why that song, 'Taire?" ENjolras asked quietly. 

"Because that song told the truth," Grantaire responded just as quietly.

Enjolras nodded his head, then walked downt he stares, leaving Grantaire at his door. After a couple of minutes of Grantaire staring after him, a pimpled teenager carrying a pizza delivery bag walked up and double-checked to make sure he was at the right place. He looked at Grantaire leaning against the door and said, "Pizza delivery."

Grantaire opened the door and yelled for Eponine. She came running with money in hand. They paid for the pizza and eponine ushed him inside, offering comfort pizza and musicals.


End file.
